1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to an electronic device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a 3-dimensional structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
A nonvolatile memory is a memory device maintains stored data although the power supply to the memory device may cut off. A 2-dimensional memory device is formed with a memory cell on a silicon substrate as a single layer. Recently, the degree of integration for a 2-dimensional memory device has reached a limit. Because the 2-dimensional memory device has reached an integrating limit a 3-dimensional nonvolatile memory device has been proposed. A 3-dimensional nonvolatile memory device is formed with vertically stacked memory cells on a silicon substrate.
An existing 3-dimensional memory device may include a cell region whereby a cell array is formed and a peripheral region whereby a circuit configured to drive the cell array is formed. Also, since the memory cells are stacked in the cell region, the degree of integration of the memory device may be increased when compared to the 2-dimensional memory device.
However, since the memory cells are stacked in the cell region in contrast to a circuit included in the peripheral region as a single layer, a step difference between the cell region and the peripheral region is large. Thus, there are many difficulties associated with the manufacturing process of the 3-dimensional memory device, and the probability of generating a defect is also high.